Una promesa
by Stelmarya
Summary: Daemon Targaryen se entera de la muerte de su hijastro a manos de su sobrino Aemond y una promesa es realizada. Un hijo por un hijo, Lucerys será vengado.


**Disclaimer**: Canción de Fuego y Hielo no me pertenecen. Todo lo que reconozcan es de G.R.R. Martin

* * *

Daemon Targaryen no es alguien que se sorprenda fácilmente, ni tampoco que llore. Ha vivido y ha visto tantas cosas, tres esposas y cuatro hijos y un sin fin de batallas; la vida ya no puede tirarle más cosas. Sin embargo, cuando el maestre le entrega la cara con rostro sombrío y una solemne inclinación de cabeza, tiene una terrible premonición. Y así se cumple.

Luke ha muerto.

No entiende cómo ha pasado; se suponía que su hijastro iba en una misión mucho más segura que la de Jace, que sólo iba a ir y venir a Bastión de Tormentas para hablar con lord Baratheon. ¿Qué salió mal? Incluso llevaba consigo a _Arrax_, su joven dragón. Se suponía que nada iba a sucederle, pero cuando Jace, afligido y rabioso, menciona aquel nombre, lo entiende todo.

_Aemond Targaryen_ lo mató. Aquel engendro, aquel mocoso desgraciado que desde un principio les había arruinado la vida, no sólo a él sino a su esposa y sus hijos. Ni él ni nadie iba a olvidar aquel fatídico día de la pelea entre Aemond y sus tres hijastros, donde el infernal de su sobrino le había dado una paliza a Jace y le había roto la nariz a Luke, y éste a su vez le había sacado un ojo. _Bien hecho_, había pensado en aquel entonces, sin importar que Aemond fuese su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano. ¿Quién se creía aquel criajo, agarrando a _Vhagar _como si él fuese la gran cosa, lastimando a los herederos del trono? La reina Alicent incluso había tenido el _descaro _de reclamar que le sacasen un ojo a Lucerys como retribución. Su Rhaenyra todavía se enfurece cuando se le menciona el hecho.

Pero ésto, ésto es una cuestión completamente distinta. Ya no son niños en un castillo protegido por sus mayores, ya no está Viserys para mediar entre su perra de esposa y Rhaenyra, y todos han tenido que convertirse en hombres muy rápido. Pero Luke, dioses, sólo ha llegado a los catorce. Vuelve a leer la carta, manchada de gotas y con la letra apresurada, a ratos ilegible. Vhagar los derribó, atacándolos desde su espalda, según cuentan los presentes; el maldito imbécil bastardo de su sobrino había derribado a Luke y a _Arrax _como si nada y dicen que el cadáver de su hijastro ya ha aparecido en la playa bajo Bastión de Tormentas, junto con la cabeza y cuello del dragón.

_Luke ha muerto._

Se levanta de golpe, aplastando la cara en su mano izquierda, pasándose la derecha por el rostro. Esto va más allá de romperle una espada de madera en el cuello o partirle la nariz. Aquel engendro había atacado a Lucerys como un cobarde y lord Baratheon no había hecho nada. Cobardes, todos ellos. Imbéciles cobardes infelices hijos de perra. _Dioses_.

La rabia le sube por la garganta y comienza a ver borroso, rostro ardiendo y dientes rechinando. Se da cuenta de que algo húmedo le baja por los ojos, unas pocas lágrimas que lo pillan por sorpresa. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha llorado? No lo recuerda, y le avergüenza un poco sentirlas, pero Lucerys lo merece. Luke, el segundo hijo de su esposa, valiente y fuerte y un guerrero hasta el último minuto, cayendo solo y aplastado por su propio dragón. Si alguien merece morir así es Aegon el Mayor, o el tres veces maldito Aemond. Esos críos no sirven para nada, su hermano tendría que haberles metido en la cabeza dónde pertenecían desde su nacimiento, sin importar lo que dijese la imbécil Alicent. Rhaenyra viene primero, ella y Jace, Luke, Joff, Aegon e incluso el pequeño Viserys. Esto ya no es rabia, esto es un fuego de dragón abrasador que lo lleva a buscar pergamino y una pluma sin saber exactamente lo que planea escribir, pero _tiene _que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

_Madre está muy mal, colapsó en cuanto le contaron las noticias_, le narra Jace en su carta, ya que Rhaenyra aparentemente no puede levantarse de la cama. _Joff jura que matará a Aemond y a Borros, aunque no está exactamente seguro de cómo. Sólo sabe, al igual que yo, Aegon y el pequeño Viserys, que hay que obtener venganza. Luke lo merece. No lleva ni una luna muerto y ya lo extraño mucho. Aemond debe pagar._

Aquello es lo que le da la idea. Comienza a escribirle una carta a su esposa, contándole lo dolido que está y lo mucho que resiente la muerte de su hijastro, pero no significa nada. Perder a un hijo, incluso cuando no es de tu sangre, es casi como perder una parte de ti. A Rhaenyra no le interesan frases vacías ni disculpas de nadie, y él tampoco quiere ver ni una sola justificación. La idea ya es una semilla arraigada en su mente, justamente recordando el incidente y las palabras de la reina Alicent al ver a su hijo tuerto. Arruga el pergamino y usa otro, con escuetas palabras que sabe alegrarán a su familia más que ninguna otra cosa.

_Un ojo por un ojo, un hijo por un hijo. Lucerys será vengado._

Su siguiente carta va para Mysaria. No le importa que son los nietos de su hermano, no le importa que Helaena vaya a sufrir el mismo dolor que su esposa. Quiere que lo sientan, que sangren como él y su familia sangran ahora. Luke vale más que ninguno de esos anormales que Aegon el Mayor llama hijos, pero tendrá que bastar por ahora.

_Diles que le den a elegir a la puta_, escribe, trazos rabiosos y largos, casi perforando el pergamino. _Jaehaerys o Maelor, no importa. Sólo asegúrate que uno de ellos muera._

No hay remordimiento en su mente. Es más, está siendo _compasivo_. Podría haberle dicho que los matara a todos, a Jaehaerys "Seis dedos", a Jaehaera la simplona y al mocoso Maelor también, pero no. Esta vez va a ser indulgente, va a dejar a dos de ellos vivos para que sientan el dolor que sus hijos ahora sienten por perder a un hermano. Con eso la muerte de Lucerys estará vengada, o al menos en parte. Aemond todavía está danzando con su ojo vacío, seguramente regodeándose de haber matado a un chico de catorce años que había jurado ante los dioses no pelear.

_Él será mío_, piensa, firmando los mensajes y estirando las manos engarrotadas. Ya se siente mejor; ha dejado de llorar y el recuerdo de Luke está más vivo en su mente que nunca. Fue un obstáculo para el trono, por encima en la sucesión de sus propios hijos de sangre, pero eso no significa que no le agarró cariño al chico, a su robusta contextura, nariz de cochino y risa suave, alzando a Viserys en sus hombros y dejando que Baela le revolviese el pelo. _Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido, sobrino mío. Voy a hacer que tu ojo vacío sea lo más bonito que quede de tu cuerpo._

Y eso es una promesa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ay, ahora yo también estoy tan enojada como Daemon. ¿He mencionado que odio a Aemond?

Reviews y comentarios siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
